The present invention relates to the use of immunomodifying imidazoquinoline amines, imidazopyridine amines, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amines, and 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline amines to inhibit T helper-type 2 (TH2) immune response and thereby treat TH2 mediated diseases. It also relates to the ability of these compounds to inhibit induction of interleukin (IL)-4 and IL-5, and to suppress eosinophilia.
Many imidazoquinoline amine, imidazopyridine amine, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amine, and 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline amine compounds have demonstrated potent immunostimulating, antiviral and antitumor (including anticancer) activity, and have also been shown to be useful as vaccine adjuvants to enhance protective immune system response to vaccines. These compounds are hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as the "IRM" (immune response modifier) compounds of the invention. Such compounds are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,338, 5,389,640, 5,268,376, 4,929,624, 5,266,575, 5,352,784, 5,494,916, 5,482,936, 5,346,905, 5,395,937, 5,238,944, and 5,525,612, WO 93/20847, and European Patent Application 90.301776.3, wherein their immunostimulating, antiviral and antitumor activities are discussed in detail, and certain specific diseases are identified as being susceptible to treatment therewith, including basal cell carcinoma, eczema, essential thrombocythaemia, hepatitis B, multiple sclerosis, neoplastic diseases, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, type I herpes simplex, type II herpes simplex, and warts. One of these IRM compounds, known as imiquimod, has been commercialized in a topical formulation, Aldara.TM., for the treatment of anogenital warts associated with human papilloma virus.
The mechanism for the antiviral and antitumor activity of these IRM compounds is thought to be due in substantial part to enhancement of the immune response due to induction of various important cytokines (e.g., interferons, interleukins, tumor necrosis factor, etc.). Such compounds have been shown to stimulate a rapid release of certain monocyte/macrophage-derived cytokines and are also capable of stimulating B cells to secrete antibodies which play an important role in these IRM compounds' antiviral and antitumor activities. One of the predominant immunostimulating responses to these compounds is the induction of interferon (IFN)-.alpha. production, which is believed to be very important in the acute antiviral and antitumor activities seen. Moreover, up regulation of other cytokines such as, for example, tumor necrosis factor (TNF), IL-1 and IL-6 also have potentially beneficial activities and are believed to contribute to the antiviral and antitumor properties of these compounds.
However, there are many diseases where the immune system itself actually appears to play a significant role in mediating the disease (i.e., the immune system action takes part in actually causing the disease or an inappropriate type of immune response prevents the correct response from irradicating the disease). Many such diseases are thought to involve a pathologic or inappropriate immune response by the humoral branch of the immune system, which is associated with TH2 cell activity (as opposed to TH1 cell mediated immunity).
The humoral/TH2 branch of the immune system is generally directed at protecting against extracellular immunogens such as bacteria and parasites through the production of antibodies by B cells; whereas the cellular/TH1 branch is generally directed at intracellular immunogens such as viruses and cancers through the activity of natural killer cells, cytotoxic T lymphocytes and activated macrophages. TH2 cells are believed to produce the cytokines IL-3, IL-4, IL-5, and IL-10, which are thought to stimulate production of IgE antibodies, as well as be involved with recruitment, proliferation, differentiation, maintenance and survival of eosinophils (i.e., leukocytes that accept an eosin stain), which can result in eosinophilia. Eosinophilia is a hallmark of many TH2 mediated diseases, such as asthma, allergy, and atopic dermatitis.
The interplay and importance of various aspects of immune system response, including interaction between TH1 and TH2 cell cytokines is discussed in WO 97/2688. Although WO 97/2688 is specifically concerned with the effects of a particular antiviral compound known as Ribavirin.RTM., which is dissimilar to the IRM compounds of the present invention, it nonetheless illustrates some of the complex and unpredictable effects of drug compounds on the immune system.